Starting Over
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke had the perfect life. When her family falls apart and she and her mother end up in Tree Hill they decide to pretend like the past never happened. But what happens when Brooke meets a boy who challenges her to not be ashamed of who she is. Brucas AU


**A/N - Hey people! The reason I haven't updated stuff is 'cause I was busy finishing up school, which ended today. So now that it is officially summer for me I plan on updating things more often. However, I will be starting camp Monday and I won't get home until five on those days. But I will try my best when I get home now that there isn't any homework or reports or anything. **

**So this is a new story. AU. Brucas eventually! Please REVIEW! (Maria you better review lol) **

**Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starting Over

Chapter 1 -

"Brooke, rise and shine!" A cheerful middle-aged woman said as she pulled back large pink curtains letting the sun shine through the large window.

"No," The brunette teen groaned as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her face, "Too early."

"C'mon, get up. You don't wanna be late for your first day of school at your new school."

"Yes I do." The girl rolled over again.

"Brooke," The woman sighed as she took a seat on the bed her daughter was occupying, "You told me you'd try for me. You know how much this means to me. And it should mean something to you too. This is your chance to start over. Both of our chances to make a new life. Now please get out of bed. I'm not going to ask you again.

Brooke pulled the covers off her face and started to sit up. "I know. I'm sorry, mom. It's just...hard."

"I know. But we're in this together. Your father would have wanted this."

Brooke nodded before speaking once more, "Well I should start getting ready for school."

"Don't worry. Tree Hill High is going to love you. Now I'll be downstairs making breakfast."

"Sure," Brooke muttered as she stood up and studied herself in her mirror, "They're gonna love me."

Brooke looked at her reflection. She looked so different from what she used to look like. Her eyes which used to glisten and sparkle, were now dull and beneath them were bags. She'd have to cover those up with concealer before leaving. A lot had gone on back at home in New York City. And her mom was convinced that they needed to get away before things had gotten worse.

"_Hey mom." Brooke walked into their penthouse apartment with a dimpled smile on her face._

"_Oh, hey, sweetie. You're_ _late."_

"_Yeah. Well you know, the holidays are comin' up and everyone's throwing parties. I'm waiting for you and dad to get outta the house so I can throw one, too." Brooke finished off with sarcasm._

"_Haha, you're such a funny girl. Well your wish may just come true one day since all you need is me to get out. Your dad's always at work anyway." _

"_Yeah," Brooke started as she slipped off her winter coat and placed it on the rack and then joined her mother by the fireplace, "He has been at work a lot lately."_

"_Yeah. Well I'm gonna get to bed. It's past my bedtime." Her mother quietly laughed._

"_Goodnight." Brooke said as she turned to her mother and noticed something. "Mom, what happened to your face?" _

"_I got old." Her mother joked._

"_No, mom, seriously."_

"_What? This?," She said lightly tapping the bruise that was on her cheek, "You know me. Clumsy. I banged my head against something around the house. Nothing a pack of ice couldn't fix. Goodnight, baby." She gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking into the hallway._

"_Goodnight." Brooke then took the seat her mother had been sitting in and took a sip from the cup that was on the table next to the chair. She grimaced as she tasted the bitter taste of the alcohol substance that was apparently in her mother's drink. But that's weird, her mother barely drank alcohol except for special occasions. And what was with that weird bruise on her cheek. Yes, her mother is clumsy but she didn't get that from banging into something. Before any more questions the slight creek of the door brought Brooke's thoughts to a halt._

"_Hey, kiddo." Her father placed his briefcase down before walking over to his daughter. Brooke always wondered what was in that briefcase. He had had that thing for as long as she could remember. He would carry it all the time, even on family vacations. Brooke remembers this one time they had gone to California to visit her grandparents, she was about five then, and she was playing around when she spotted the case. She was in attempt to open it when her father had found her and yelled at her, resulting in a hysterically crying Brooke. Brooke, now on the verge of turning seventeen, a junior in highschool, knew better to play around with her father's possessions. _

"_Hey daddy." She got up to greet him._

"_Where's your mother?"_

"_Oh, she just went to bed." _

_Before responding he glanced towards the cup that was filled with alcohol and then opened his mouth. But not before Brooke missed his glance at the cup. Had he known she'd been drinking._

"_Hmm, figured as much." He murmured. _

"_Is everything okay with you two?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry about it, princess. You should go get some rest for tomorrow. Big day, huh? How many tests?"_

"_I don't have any tests tomorrow, dad. That was last week." Brooke responded with a hint of attitude. Her father was never home, he didn't know anything that was going on._

"_Oh, right. Well still, it's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sweetheart."_

"_Night daddy." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You'll do fine."

Brooke just nodded as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulders.

"Now remember, go to the principal so you can meet the student that will be showing you around."

"Yes, mom. I think we've gone over this about a million times."

"I know. But this is important to you so it's important to me, too."

"I know. But I'll be fine, just like you said."

"Okay. Well, have fun. I'll see you later."

"Bye mom." Brooke stepped out of the car door and realized many people were staring at her. She knew that in highschool like nobody was dropped off by their parents, or at least dropped off right in the front of the school. But she couldn't help it. Well okay, the second part, she could have at least told her mom to drop her off a block away or something but the first part...well...back in New York she had gotten her license taken away. But hopefully the probation would be gone and she'd be able to drive soon...

"Oh, and don't get into any trouble!" Her mother called out while rolling down the window of the car. Brooke kept on walking, ignoring her shouting mother and the chuckles heard from random students.

When Brooke entered the school she felt even more like an outcast. Her clothes were much different than most of the other students. She, whose family has a ton of money, was dressed in one of the latest designs of Chanel and her feet were paired with the new Jimmy Choos. As she glanced around, everyone was dressed the same. Tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Still deep in thought, she bumped into a boy causing him to drop all his books.

"Oh, oh god, I'm sorry." She looked up from the floor into his eyes. And then she felt something weird. It was something about his eyes. His deep blue eyes.

"No," He started as he bent down to pick up the books, "It's fine."

"I'm really sorry." She mumbled shyly.

"Really, it's fine. Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Well welcome to Tree Hill High, I'm Lucas." He gave a smile...well it was more of a half smile...but still.

"I'm, um, um, I'm," She stuttered as Lucas stared at her confusingly, "I'm Brooke." She managed to say. Just then the bell rang.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I'll see you around." He started to walk off.

"Wait, Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Where's um the principal's office?"

"Principal Turner's office is down the hall, then make a right and keep walking. You won't miss it."

"Okay, thanks." She gave him a slight smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Davis, this is Miss Sawyer, she'll be showing you around school for the next day or two. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting. I take it you, Miss Sawyer, will do a good job showing Miss Davis where to go."

"Yes I will."

"Well I'll be off then. Brooke, if you have any questions this is where to find me."

"Okay thank you."

"So," Peyton started once Turner was nowhere to be seen, "You're from New York, huh?"

"Yup."

"So why'd you move here? To Tree Hill?"

"Um well, I don't know." The fact was she does know. But she wasn't ready to tell some stranger what happened.

"Okay...," Peyton continued in a confused tone, "Well listen. I saw you earlier...talking to my boyfriend. And if you try anything-." Brooke cut her short.

"Oh no, I'm not like that. Not at all."

"Look, Brooke, was it? I'm not saying you are. But listen, I'm the captain of the cheerleaders and Lucas is the star of the basketball team, if you try anything, and I mean anything, I will turn the whole school against you."

"Peyton..."

"Got it? Good. Now I think you have English Lit first. This way."

Brooke stared at the blonde curly haired girl. Brooke usually didn't judge people right away but this time she would have to make an exception. Peyton was a bitch and she could already tell she wasn't liking this school.

What a great start in a new school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - **

**Okay, so here's what I plan for this story. **

**For the first few chapters I will put a flashback so you will know what happened back in New York that made Brooke and her mother move. ****Obviously somewhere along the line there will be a BLP love triangle. But this WILL be Brucas, don't worry! Um, what else...Well I guess that's all I wanna give away. Soon you will find out what happened back home.**

**Btw, I will try and update my other stories soon! **

**The more reviews I get the harder I **_**try**_** to update quicker! I do try, really. So please leave a review even if it isn't that big of one! Thanks!**

**------------Melissa **


End file.
